The Push She Needed
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: After finding out Regina's secret talent of singing, Emma urges her to audition for the school musical; ending up quite shocked by the results. A one-shot written for awomanontheverge/lupwned.


Dedicated and written for **awomanontheverge**/**lupwned**;one of the best writers I've ever had the pleasure to know and read! Happy birthday Kelsey!

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's diner, wincing softly at the heat that hit her body instantly. She glanced over the tables of people until she finally spotted Henry sitting in a booth, his head buried in the paper instead of his usual story book. "Hey kid!" she called out, practically running to her son and sitting across from the boy.

"Hi Emma." he said solemnly. The young brunette boy's eyes stayed on the paper as if his life depended on the written words. Emma smirked, removing her leather jacket and hat watching him. "What is that?" She asked. Henry's gaze lifted for a moment only to return to the paper.

"There's an ad. They're looking for people to audition for the school musical." Henry said quietly, his voice no louder than a whisper. Emma's eyebrows peeked in confusion; "Henry you hate musicals - and school." Emma swatted his arm playfully. Ever since she had known Henry, he had never shown an interest in anything except Operation Cobra and well ... herself. "Not for me! My mom!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Emma showed an expression of confusion, which was normal for her, gaining a sigh from her son.

"My mom is a really good singer. She always does it when she think's she's alone. She's always singing broadway and stuff, so I wanna try and talk her into doing it." Henry said plainly. "_Regina? A singer?" _The Sheriff thought to herself.

She had always taken Madame Mayor for a stick in the mud; never doing anything wild or different, that included singing showtunes in the shower. "Can I have this?" Emma said cautiously motioning towards the newspaper.

Henry shrugged lightly; within a split second, his mother _and_ his newspaper were out the door, charging down the street to Town Hall.

* * *

Regina twisted her keys in the lock of her car; not noticing Emma running up behind her in a frenzy. "Regina!" she said louder than she anticipated. The Mayor shrieked, her keys flying from her grasp. "Ms. Swan, what on earth are you doing?!" The Mayor questioned sharply.

The cold Maine wind blew through the duo's hair, making the out of breath Sheriff cough slightly. "You are coming with me to the community center; I'm signing you up for the musical!" Emma said breathlessly.

She raised the paper to the brunette's eyesight.

Regina peered at it softly and thought for a moment. "No." she plainly stated. The Mayor pushed past Emma, beginning to search for her missing-in-action keys.

"Regina ... listen. Henry told me you sing! You need to audition!" The Sheriff pleaded, practically running behind the stubborn Mayor.

"Ms. Swan, my son has never heard me sing and even if he had, it's not of **your** business what I do with my time." Regina said, turning back to flash her best Mayoral smile.

Emma smirked quietly as she crossed her arms. "I think you'd make a great Elphaba, but whatever." Regina stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as she spun her heel. "They're doing 'Wicked'?" She asked softly, her breath hitching.

Emma smirked, grabbing Regina's arm and dragging her down the cold Maine street; the older woman flailing and yelling in protest. _This should be fun._

* * *

After dragging the Mayor for ten minutes to the school, the Sheriff and the Mayor walked into the auditorium; dozens of people, young and old, scripts in hand as they waited for a turn to step onto the stage.

Emma pulled Regina into a seat towards the back, listening slightly to her protests and to the woman singing _"Anything Goes"_ upon the stage.

"Ms. Swan -" Regina began, only to be cut off with a hand to her mouth.

"You're doing this." Emma stated strongly, her gaze locked with the shaking brunette.

Regina let out a breathe, her head whipping to the side as the director shouted "NEXT!" loudly. Emma patted her back softly; the woman tensed at the positive gesture, her gaze shifting from the stage to the blonde.

"Go." Emma said in a warm smile.

Regina nodded and stood quietly. Her legs felt like stills in her black heels, walking slowly down the carpeted walkway to the crowd; a few murmurs and whispers filled the air as eyes locked on the usually pretentious Mayor.

Hesitating a moment, the brunette moved towards the accompanist, whispering something in his ear, only to gain a small nod in return. No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed, watching Regina Mills strut onto the pitch black stage; a single microphone in the center, a spotlight upon it.

As she made in way into the light, Regina inhaled slowly. Emma did the same; praying she had made the right decision to bring the woman down her against her will.

The piano softly began to play; the beautiful ballad swiftly filled the room as a hush also did so.

Regina took an another breath, opening her mouth softly.

_There was a time when men were kind_  
_When their voices were soft_  
_And their words inviting_  
_There was a time when love was blind_  
_And the world was a song_  
_And the song was exciting_  
_There was a time_  
_Then it all went wrong_

The sounds of numerous jaws hitting the floor rang out, including Emma's; the Sheriff rose softly and began down the main aisle of the theater, her gaze never leaving the singing Mayor. The piano played, the audience watched, and the star ... oh how she shined.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_  
_Then I was young and unafraid_  
_And dreams were made and used and wasted_  
_There was no ransom to be paid_  
_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Regina body shook horribly. The last person she had ever sang to was Daniel; the day he had died, the day he left her was the day she vowed that her voice would never grace another's ears. Until Emma Swan intervened.

_But the tigers come at night_  
_With their voices soft as thunder_  
_As they tear your hope apart_  
_As they turn your dream to shame_

Emma watched in silence, a large toothy smile across her lips as she watched Regina. She owned the stage, looking more in her comfort zone than she had ever seen her before.

_He slept a summer by my side_  
_He filled my days with endless wonder_  
_He took my childhood in his stride_  
_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me_  
_That we will live the years together_  
_But there are dreams that cannot be_  
_And there are storms we cannot weather_

A few tears rolled down Regina's face, her voice shaking as she looked out into the crowd. Her gaze locking with Emma's once again; blue meeting brown as Regina's angelic voice rang throughout the hall. Emma smiled and flashed a thumbs up to the shaking Mayor, who hid a small giggle at the gesture. Regina, loud and dominating, sang as if she were to die at any moment, confessing her sins at her deathbed.

_I had a dream my life would be_  
_So different from this hell I'm living_  
_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed!_

Her voice slowly faded out, echoing softly as the piano's sweet music ended also.

All eyes on Regina, expressionless faces peering up at the panic stricken Mayor. _"This was a horrible idea."_ she thought to herself.

Just as she began to step from the light, Emma rose from her seat sharply. Her hands clapped together slowly in triumph. Another man joined her - and another - and another - until the entire theater was on its feet, clapping and cheering loudly for the humble Mayor.

Regina laughed sweetly, her faces tear stained as her glanced to Emma; who's smile was as large as the moon.

Best decision ever.


End file.
